


Tear The World Apart

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andreil prompt (if you're still doing them): what would Andrew do if Neil's uncle tried to take Neil away for his protection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear The World Apart

Neil stares at down at his phone, the unfamiliar number blinking up at him. He grips the phone a little tighter, breaths coming a little faster. He shuts his eyes, thinking that maybe then he can escape from this panic, but the words instead just float on his closed eyelids, taunting him. 

_ ‘We are coming to get you.’  _

He couldn’t leave. 

Neil had promised Andrew that he wouldn’t run, that he would stay. He had promised to stay with Andrew, but Neil couldn’t deny that the urge to leave was strong. If he left then his Foxes would be safe; Andrew would be safe.

Neil takes a deep breath, shuddering under the weight of the world on his narrow shoulders. His hands shake and he holds onto the phone as if that’s the only thing grounding him. At this point it might as well be. He breathes in deeply a few more times, trying to get some of his carefully cultivated control back. 

Once he’s relatively calm, Neil shuts his phone off without answering. He wasn’t ready to deal with this yet. He didn’t  _ want  _ to deal with this yet. He shoves the phone into his pocket, takes one last breath, and walks back into the dorm. 

He’s careful to keep his face neutral, not giving anything away. Nicky glances over at him as soon as he sets foot into the room, excitement plastered on his face. 

“Neil! Come here and help me beat Aaron’s ass.” 

Neil smiles, nodding as he walks over to Nicky. He makes the mistake however of looking over at Andrew who sitting by the window, languidly smoking. He isn’t surprised to see that Andrew was already staring at him. Neil can see the questions on Andrew’s face but he just shakes his head. 

_ ‘Not here, not now.’  _

Andrew’s nod is just a tilt of his head. He stays quiet as Neil sinks down into the beanbag chair next to Nicky, who hands him a controller before turning his attention back to the screen, fully intent on defeating Aaron. 

As Neil’s fingers move over the controller, he forces himself not to think about his uncle’s upcoming arrival and the anger that was going to come once Andrew learned about it. 

Instead Neil laughs with Nicky, when the two of them finally manage to defeat Aaron who gets a scowl on his face. 

How could Neil ever leave these people, his family? 

It’s late at night when Neil finally starts to get ready for bed. He ended up playing video games with Aaron and Nicky for a couple of hours before finally going out on a run, still feeling uneasy. 

He came back sweaty and exhausted, all thoughts of Stuart at last out of his mind. He slips into the dorm quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. What he should’ve expected though was Andrew to be leaning against the counter, waiting for him. 

“Finally dragging your ass back?” 

Neil just nods wearily, the burn in his throat too much for him to talk. He walks past Andrew, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it before he gulps down the water. 

He sets the glass down, bracing his hands against the edge of the counter, his head hanging as he breathes heavily. Neil can feel the weight of Andrew’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t say a word, waiting for Andrew to say something. 

“You going to tell me what the fuck is wrong?” 

Neil shrugs, not knowing if he was going to tell Andrew about what Stuart planned to do. He knew that it wouldn’t go over well with Andrew. He didn’t know if he was ready to unleash that rage though. 

Andrew stalks up behind him, fingers wrapping around his shoulder. He spins Neil around, eyes blazing and grip tight. 

“Tell me what the fuck is wrong. Now.” 

Even though Neil was a couple of inches taller than Andrew, he had never felt smaller than in that moment. His chin touching his chest, his eyes on the floor, he mumbles, “My uncle wants to take me away. He thinks he can protect me from the Moriyamas.” 

Andrew’s grip tightens, fingers digging painfully into Neil’s skin. His face doesn’t flicker, his intense gaze the only indication that he was enraged by the simple words. 

“What did you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything. I didn’t reply to him at all.” 

Hearing those words seem to make Andrew even angrier than learning that someone was trying to take Neil away. His eyes flash dangerously for a second, before returning to their cool, disinterested state. 

“Why the fucking hell didn’t you? He can’t have you. You’re ours now.” 

Neil drops his gaze from Andrew’s, once again fixing his eyes on the tile of the kitchen. His fingers twitch on the counter and his voice is nothing more than a whisper. 

“I know, but if I left you guys would be safe.  _ You  _ would be safe.” 

Andrew digs his fingers even deeper if possible, his teeth grinding down as he grits out, “What did I say about being a fucking martyr? You’re not leaving. How are you going to play if you leave?” 

Neil wrenches himself away from Andrew, pushing the other back slightly. His voice trembles, his whole body shaking with fear. 

“He would still have Kevin and Jean. He doesn’t need me. If I leave, you all would be fine.” 

Andrew doesn’t lay a hand on Neil, but he steps closer putting his face directly in front of Neil’s.  

“We wouldn’t be fine and you know it. If you don’t think they wouldn’t tear the country apart looking for you, then you’re dumber than I originally thought.” 

“What about you? Would you tear the country apart for me?” 

“Don’t say stupid things. You’re not leaving. Call your uncle and tell him.”

Neil lifts his head, staring straight at Andrew. He looks into the pair of golden eyes that were looking at him so intensely. Neil stares at Andrew for a few minutes and Andrew allows him to search for whatever it is he’s looking for. 

When Neil finally finds it, he nods and Andrew steps back satisfied with his answer. He walks away from Neil, throwing over his shoulder, “Take a shower. You fucking stink.” 

Neil lets a smile curl his lips and he shakes his head. What he saw in Andrew’s eyes betrayed every word he said. Andrew wouldn’t tear the country apart for Neil; he would rip the world wide open just to find him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
